The Library
by woodstock15
Summary: When Edward and Bella start to go further than normal after watching a movie, Edward has and idea.ONESHOT.RATED M for LEMONS.


**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, i just played with them a bit.**

**okay this is a oneshot i thought up while watching Atonement this week. i needed to do something that involved the Twilight Series because i haven't gotten my pre-ordered copy of Breaking Dawn yet. i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review when you're done.  
**-woodstock15 :)

* * *

The Library

BPov

The movie had just ended and I had tears spilling down my face. Edward pulled me closer to him and began brushing the tears off my face. I felt embarrassed crying over something that didn't really happen, but I just couldn't help it. Finally I got control of myself and wiped my cheeks with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked, tipping my chin upward so I would look at him.

"I'm fine; I just didn't think it would be so sad." I said, smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed me, but it quickly became more than a soft loving one. My hands anxiously wound in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He then surprised me by putting his hand on the back of my neck to hold me in place. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I eagerly let mine entwine with his. My hands left his hair and traveled down to his shirt, beginning to undo the buttons. Then he broke the kiss.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I thought…" I began my apology, but he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella," He said calmly, "I just had an idea."

He pulled me up from the sofa and led me out of the room and down the hall to a closed door. He opened it and pulled me into the room before closing the door behind us. I was confused as I looked around the dark room until he flicked on a small lamp on the desk. A mischievous smile crossed my face as I turned to face him.

"Edward you are…" I was glad he cut me off this time, for I had no clue what I was going to say.

He captured my lips with his and pushed me back up against the shelves. I let my hands travel to his hair once more and he took the lead. Edward pulled my shirt up slowly over my head and I momentarily let go of his hair so he could pull it off all the way. The strap of my bra fell off of my left shoulder and he reached around me to unclasp the barrier. He ran his finger over the peak, making me moan slightly and then began to kiss down my neck towards my breasts. Edward took one of my nipples into his mouth and I moaned once more as he swirled his cold tongue around it.

I moved my hands from his perfect hair and began undoing the buttons I hadn't gotten to in his room. I ran my hands down his perfect, chiseled chest and began to play with the waistband of his jeans. All of a sudden, he grabbed my hands and pinned them up against the shelves. He took one hand off of my wrists and ran it down my body, making me shiver, to my skirt. Remembering I still had the use of my legs, I put my foot on the ladder next to me and hoisted myself up so that my head was even with his. Edward gave me a sexy smile and began to rub my inner thigh below my skirt. I held the moan I knew he wanted and blew into his ear, making him hiss.

He was distracted enough to let go of one of my hands which I slowly ran down his torso and began to unbutton his jeans. I wrapped my free leg around his waist and pulled down his pants as much as I could. Edward, not wanting to be outdone, slipped a finger in my panties and into me. I roughly pushed my lips to his and moaned into his mouth. I was so close now that I wasn't above begging.

"Edward please." I said, nearly breathless.

"Please, what?" He acted confused, but I knew by the smirk on his face that he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Edward, I want you inside of me." I begged with a hoarse voice.

He smirked again and pulled my skirt and panties down so that I was fully exposed to him. He pulled his own boxer-briefs down so that I could see the length of him before he slowly went into me. I turned my head to the side and made no noise as the pain came. I knew he could feel me tense though and he slowed, but then the pain was gone. I turned my head back to face him and I saw the question in his eyes. I answered it by kissing him slowly and passionately and he began to thrust faster. I held him to me with my hand against the back of his neck. The shelves behind me began to creak as we picked up speed. I was well aware that I was almost there and begged once more.

"Edward." My voice was hoarser than before, but I knew he could hear me.

"Yes." His answer was short for he seemed to lack the coherency to form sentences like myself.

"Faster."

He obeyed my wish and I fell over the edge and moaned loudly. Edward soon followed suit and we both slowed considerably. I said "I love you." and he responded as if he had been the one to say it first. He pulled out of me slowly and helped me down from my perch on the ladder. Edward pulled his pants and underwear back up and began to button his shirt. I put on my panties and skirt, but before I could grab my bra from the floor, it disappeared. I glanced over at Edward who had an overly-innocent look and his perfect face.

"Edward." I said, trying to sound stern.

"Yes love?" He totally had that innocent act down to a science.

"May I have my bra?" I asked walking towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have it."

"Oh well then." I said, making a show of leaning down to get my shirt by running a hand over my erect breast. I put on the shirt and looked up at Edward who was staring at my chest which could be seen well through my white shirt.

I opened the door and began to slightly run back to his room. I squealed as I felt his arms wrap around me and carry me the rest of the way. He threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me, kissing me passionately. He broke the kiss for a second only to ask a question.

"Bella, are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, still happy that we had watched _Atonement_ today.

"Round two."


End file.
